Harry Potter Fall from Grace
by Darth Veratis
Summary: What if? What if Harry's friends didn't survive the DOM? What if Lilly and James Potter weren't his true parents? Read to find out the answers! Dark Harry, insane Harry, Necromancer Harry, Graphic Violence, Adult language, H/Hr, Major Character Death, Not for the weak of heart, /, AU, OC, Manipulative Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! Hope you had a great Thanksgiving! Anyway here's a new story! R&R and tell me if you want me to continue. Without your opinions I cannot post more plus this Fic is going to be a good one.

Enjoy!

"We have to get there quickly, Sirius is in trouble!" Harry yelled as he and his friends ran towards the Forbidden Forest.

"We know Harry, we're going as fast as we can!" Hermione yelled back. As they reached the edge of the forest the six of them came to a halt and peered into the gloom.

"There!" Harry shouted as a thestral came trotting towards them.

"I don't see anything Harry." Ron whined

"Just trust me."

"We do Harry." Hermione stated as Harry led them each to a thestral and helped them onto the backs of the thestrals. Soon they were on their way to the Ministry of Magic.

"Here it is, the entrance to the Ministry." Harry stated as he led them into the red telephone box which was the visitor's entrance. As soon as they entered the phone box and enter in the code, a calm female voice asked "Please state the purpose of your visit and your name."

"Harry Potter, here to save someone!" Harry answered

"Thank you." The voice replied as a small silver badge with "Harry Potter rescue mission" on the front slipped from the space where coins normally came out.

Then the floor descended and deposited them into the atrium. "Let's go!" Harry yelled as he led the others to the lifts and into the Department of Mysteries. Quicker than blinking they were under attack from Deatheaters from all sides. Curses flew every which way.

The first one to be hit was Ron struck dead with a flash of violent green light, then Ginny was killed her head cut clean off, then Luna with another flash of green light, then Nevil cut clean into two pieces legs going one way, torso going the other way.

Harry fought with all his might, soul, and mind to protect Hermione and himself. He no longer cared what spells he cast. He sent curses deadly and safe towards the Deatheaters. The fight steadily became more and more desperate as Harry and Hermione dodged and casted spells and curses.

For a moment it seemed as if the two would survive when the Order came and joined the fight. Deatheaters fell left and right either dead or unconscious. Then more Deatheaters came and surrounded them, numbering over fifty, outnumbering them two to one.

Then it was order members falling left and right. Then the worst thing happened. Hermione was hit in the stomach by a violet light. She fell to the ground in a heap, with a hole about half a foot in diameter in her stomach.

"NO!" Harry screamed his eyes going wide, tears pouring down his face. He rushed over to her still form and held her to his chest.

"H-Harry i-its n-not y-your-r f-faul-"she said before the light that usually shown in her eyes went out. It was then that Harry lost all control. He screamed high a shrill. He screamed even through his throat was torn and bleeding. He saw red as he let loose all of the stored up magic he had into a shockwave of pure magic.

Anyone who was caught in the blast was instantly blown into bloody bits as their magical core were overloaded. Those who survived the blast Harry blasted into large gory chunks with his wand. Only a few escaped the department with their lives. Harry slaughtered indiscriminately order members and Deatheaters fell by his hand.

Soon all there was left was blood, pieces of flesh, wood fragments, and tattered robes. Harry stood there cackling and wide eyed. He strode over to his friends bodies and fell to his knees into a pool of blood and cried.

Less than five minutes later he stood up and ran from the room and into the atrium where he flooed to Hogwarts.

Next Chapter will be longer, promise!


	2. Chapter 2

AN):Hi everyone, here's a note of warning. This story Contains Adult Language. this is the only warning. Read, Review, and Relax. Enjoy

Harry arrived in McGonagall's office where he immediately headed for the door. All the students that were in the hallway gave him a wide berth for Harry was still very p*ssed and his magic was visibly swirling around him in black and dark red streaks of light.

First years ran from him and sixth and seventh years audibly whispered about him as he passed them. Perhaps it was because of his magic, or the fact that his eyes were still opened very wide. Even the teachers backed off.

When he reached his Dumbledore's stairway he didn't stop for the password. He just jerkily waved his hand to the right and the gargoyle simply disintegrated into fine powder. Harry rushed up the spiral staircase and bursted the door that lead into the office. Dumbledore looked up startled from where he sat behind his desk.

"Dumbledore, I am sick of being left in the dark never tell me anything! You know what is happening to me! So tell me you b*stard, what the hell is all this!" Harry yelled gesturing towards the magic swirling around him.

"Harry my boy, calm down, this is only residual magic that you have called upon. Normally this only happens when a wizard is in deep stress, shock, or anger. So please calm down and tell me what happened." Dumbledore said knowing full well what happened.

It was then that Harry's emotions swelled to the breaking point and he simply collapsed to his knees crying "Why did they have to die? If only I had known that it was a trap. Why wasn't I strong enough to save them, to save her?" he said

"Harry what has happened cannot be changed. If I am understanding you right, your friends died helping you. Harry they believed in you to the very end. I'm sorry Harry, but there is nothing I can do to reverse this, it's simply not possible."

"I wish that I had died instead of them. If I had died I could have seen my parents for the first time."

"Harry about that, I have a confession to make. Don't take this wrongly, but Harry your parents aren't dead."

"What do you mean, they're not dead! You told me they died protecting me!"

"Harry your parents are very much alive," Dumbledore then sighed before continuing" Harry your mother is Bellatrix Lastrange, but I don't know who your father is but I do know that he is alive."

The magic that swirled around Harry intensified in speed and ferocity as Harry stood up glaring daggers at Dumbledore." You B*stard, you f*cking b*stard, why didn't you tell me!"

"It was for your own good Harry!" Dumbledore shouted in order to be heard over the sound like a tornado Harry's magic was giving off. "The knowledge would have caused you more harm than good!"

"I don't f*cking care about what you consider is for my own good! As for bringing my friends back, I'll prove you wrong, I'll show you just how powerful I have become. You'll woe the day you decided to withhold the information about my parents. When that day comes you'll be on your knees begging me for mercy!" Harry then turned on the spot and vanished without a sound. Leaving the office space deadly quiet.

Harry appeared in the DOM next to Hermione's body. He then leaned over and picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He then apperated to Little Hangleton Graveyard and started walking towards Riddle Manor.

A soon as he reached the manor he was set upon by two Deatheaters one of which was Bellatrix. He fell to his knees still holding Hermione's body. "You know why I'm here Bellatrix, I know the secret."

Bellatrix eyes wide raised her wand and quickly killed the other Deatheater. "Quick inside, we need to talk," She then led him to a side door of the manor. "Put this on, we don't want any more Deatheaters to see your face." She said handing him a hooded cloak which Harry put on with some difficulty, as he was still holding Hermione's body.

Bellatrix led Harry through corridor after corridor, until they reached a set of oak doors. "Wait here for a moment." She said as she knocked on the door.

"Enter." Said a voice from within. Bellatrix slipped inside leaving Harry standing there. About five minutes later she opened the doors again and beckoned Harry inside.

Inside the room was Voldemort sitting on a velvet throne. Other than Voldemort and Bellatrix the room was empty. Harry strode over to Voldemort and knelt. "There is no need to kneel in the presence of family is there?" Voldemort said with a smirk on his face.

Harry's jaw fell unceremoniously to the floor. Realizing what he was doing a split second later he snapped it shut with a click. "What?" Harry squeaked as he stared apparently at his father. For who else could Voldemort be with what he had just said?

"I said there is no need to kneel in my presence, when we are I private of course. When you are in front of Deatheaters you'd need only bend your head down respectfully."

"Ok, sorry this just too much on top of everything else that had just happened."

"I can see that." Voldemort said gesturing at Hermione's body in Harry's arms.

Harry just nodded in reply. Then asked "Is there someplace safe where I can place her, other than under the ground?"

"Bella, please take her into the smallest bedroom across from the third largest bedroom and put a preservation charm on her." Voldemort said to Bellatrix who which took Hermione from Harry's arms. He then spoke to Harry "She will be safe there, no one except you, Bella, and I can enter that room. Your room is the large room I spoke of. You look tired, get some sleep, for tomorrow we will decide on a new name and appearance for you. Sleep well, Harry." And with that Voldemort left the room leaving Harry to find his way to his room. Once in his room Harry fell asleep almost immediately.

It was early morning when Harry arrived at Riddle Manor. When he awoke it was early morning, either he slept only a few minutes or a whole twenty-four hours. Either way Harry felt content with the amount of time he slept. He got up, stretched, and was dressed in less than five minutes. It was then that the door opened and Bella entered into the room.

"Good you're awake, put on your cloak and follow me." She said as she saw him. Harry put on his cloak which was pitch black, and followed Bella out of the room and into the room he met Voldemort in yesterday.

Inside Voldemort waited at a mahogany table which wasn't there the morning before. "Good you're up and about. How are you feeling?"

"Better than ever." Harry exclaimed as he sat down next to Voldemort.

"Good, now we need to decide on a new name that you will answer to while in front of my Deatheaters. Do you have any suggestions?"

Harry sat there looking at the table, thinking. He then suggested "Asperion?" and Voldemort considered it, then smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that would do nicely. Asperion Riddle, has a ring to it, yes that will do perfectly," He said then stood up "Follow me it is time for you outfit, and morphing."

"Morphing?" Harry asked

"We need to change your physical appearance as well as your outward one." Voldemort explained patently.

"Can I make some suggestions?"

"Of course, it's your body after all. What do you want?" Voldemort asked as they walked.

"I want red eyes like yours, but with black surrounding the irises instead of white, pale skin like a vampire's, and I want a healthy and toned body." Voldemort laughed as Harry finished.

"Very well, any outfit suggestions?"

"Let's see what you have for me first." Harry said with a smirk. They walked down a corridor and turned left into a room with runes on every wall. They stopped in the middle of the room where a small table was.

Voldemort turned to Harry and said "Strip to your boxers you are going to be growing out of those cloths anyways. Then lie down on this table" Harry complied and soon was laying down face up looking at the ceiling.

Half an hour later Harry was morphed into his new body. The transformation had some extra side effects that came along with the changes. Harry's teeth were now pointed like a sharks, his nails were pointy like claws, his voice was changed deeper and colder, and his eyesight was highly improved so he no longer needed to wear his glasses.

"Now for your clothing." Voldemort stated. He then led Harry back to Harry's bedroom where on the bed was his outfit. Harry quickly put it on, finding nothing wrong with it. The outfit was to his liking. It contained: jet black robes, cloak which almost touched the floor, and leather gloves, which Harry needed to poke holes in the leather for his nails. It also contained bracers, heavy medal incased boots, and a silver full-face mask.

Voldemort looked Harry over and said "You look absolutely perfect. Come, let's go meet my Deatheaters."

Don't forget to Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I am so sorry for no updates/ new chapters for such a exceedingly long time. My reasons are thus: 1. Christmas 2. Family 3. Upgrading my computer adding another $200 to it's price 4. loosing floppy disk 5. finding floppy disk 6. downloading all my story data 7. School. There all done XD. As for answering your questions the chapter is obviously here. Now here is my usual request REVIEW I'll try to answer them because I read all of them whenever I get one thou. OK enough rambling on with the f*cking story as I can tell that some of you are probably banging your heads on something while simultaneously reading this XD. I'm going to call Harry by the new name I gave him. R&R&R

 **Warning: Severe Character Death**

 **(Five Months Later)**

Asperion strode through the dark halls of Riddle Manor all the while smiling widely showing all of his razor sharp teeth. Passing Deatheaters shrank into the walls allowing him full access to the hall or simply fell on their faces while simultaneously moving out of the way. They learned quickly that Asperion wasn't someone to p*ss off. Those who did accomplish this feat were either found dead a few minutes later, went insane, or became a vegetable and killed soon after.

Reaching his destination Asperion opened the doors that lead into his father's meeting room. As soon as he entered heads turned towards him. Deatheaters realizing who he was quickly made a path for him. One Deatheater wasn't quick enough and was punished severely. Asperion left the man twitching on the ground as he made his way to his father. He stopped and bowed curtly to his father before assuming his position on the right side of the throne in which Voldemort sat.

Voldemort laughed coldly and mirthlessly before continuing where he was when Asperion entered the room. "As I was saying, tonight is the perfect opportunity for striking out at the wizarding community, to strike fear into their hearts, reminding them of fear. It is time for nightmares, for destruction, for pain, and for death to be ever present in our world," he paused for dramatic effect before continuing "Tonight at exactly five o-clock we will attack Diagon Alley. The attack will be led by my heir. Go prepare yourselves." With that he turned to Asperion "Spare no one, and if you get the chance …"

He didn't need to finish Asperion understood perfectly. Dismissing himself he left the room and prepared for his assignment which was to come in about an hour. Asperion entered the one place that no one except he and his father had set foot in. Inside the room Hermione's body lay untouched on the bed apart from the fact that the hole in her stomach was gone. He walked over to the bedside and looked longingly at her beautiful face before he spoke these words "You will soon be back to normal my love, I will find the secret, I will even if it takes a hundred years or more, I will find a way to bring you back, I swear to you I will bring you back." He finished his little speech with a tone of finality before turning around and leaving the room locking the door behind him with a wave of his hand.

Asperion slammed open the doors of the study where the Deatheaters were waiting with five minutes to go before they left. "Anyone in the alley is going to stay in the alley, nothing leaves." Before he turned on the spot, a moment later he was standing in the middle of the alley which was swarming with witches and wizards alike. Two seconds later his squad appeared next to him and immediately set up anti-apperition and portkey wards letting no one escape, before turning on the crowd with lethal curses and spells.

Men, women, and children fell dead on the spot as the curses found their marks. Screaming filled the air as the people of the alley saw the deaths. Immediately people tried to apperate away, or use their portkeys before discovering to their horror that they were still in the alley. They were quickly put down by the Deatheaters.

Asperion watched as the families that packed the alley were slaughtered. He then suddenly laughed cold as ice as he heard a series of cracks and members of the Order of the Phoenix appeared in the chaos. He then motioned swiftly with his right hand and half of the Deatheaters started to attack the Order while the other half continued to slaughter the innocents of the alley. It was then that Asperion lifted his wand for the first time since entering the alley. He then strode forward towards the Order.

 **(Dumbledore's POV)**

As soon as he set foot in Diagon Alley Dumbledore knew that something was very wrong. He could feel it before he set his eyes on the Deatheaters. It was like a cold breeze swept through the alley, thou the sky was completely clear not a speck of cloud was to be seen. Yet, Dumbledore could feel it. He was then brought abruptly back into reality as one of his members fell dead at his feet, a nasty gash across the man's throat. Blood pooled on the stone alleyway from the open wound that claimed the man's life.

Carefully Dumbledore stepped around the pool of blood so as to not slip and kill himself. He didn't want to die here, especially not in such an embarrassing way. A Deatheater appeared at his right sending a curse his way. Dumbledore simply swatted it away before stunning the Deatheater with his wand. This process repeated for the next few minutes before he heard a scream for pure and absolute terror to his right he then turned sharply in that direction. After doing so all he could do was stair in horror as eight of his comrades were blasted apart into gory chunks of flesh, meat, and bone which flew everywhere.

It was then that he saw the figure who cast the curse. A man, wearing a cloak black as night, and a mask of blinding silver upon his face which covered only the upper half of his face showing only his mouth. When Dumbledore looked into the man's eyes he blanched, they were black with red irises, red as the very blood that stained the ground, but that was not all. They were glowing, giving off a monstrous gleam. This was what Dumbledore had felt when he entered the alley.

The figure then spotted Dumbledore, then smiled a cruel smile with his pointed teeth. "Lay down your wand boy and end this bloodshed!" Dumbledore yelled over the sounds of battle. It was when the figure laughed that Dumbledore realized that he had made a terrible mistake, for when the two groups heard it, they froze in fear Deatheaters and Order members alike trembled at the sound. Dumbledore shuddered when he heard it which scared him, for he never shuddered at anything.

"You fool!" the figure spat "Did you really think that, that was going to work? Did you really think that I would f*cking fall for that?"

"I-I…"

"Then you're an even bigger fool than I realized!" the figure laughed. Faster than blinking his face changed into a mask of pure hatred. It was then that Dumbledore felt fear for the first time in fifty-four years when he heard what was spoken next with cold certainty "Killing you will be a pleasure that I plan to take fully." Faster than blinking the figure sent the killing curse at Dumbledore who barely dodged it in time only to hit by a pulsing red curse, to the horror of all on the side of the light.

 **(Third Person POV)**

As soon as the curse hit Dumbledore, it seemed as if nothing would happen, but everyone knew that wasn't the case. Dumbledore then began to stumble forward, only then was it clear what the curse had done. The upper half of the wizard that everyone loved, split apart leaving his legs one place his torso in another, splattering blood everywhere. It was then that the wizarding world knew that life would never be the same.

I hope you enjoyed. this chapter! for this story is far from over!


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry guys for not updating in such a long time. I had a large number of reasons why but I will not bore you with the overwhelming details. So I hope my apology is good enough. From now on this story will have longer wait times between updates and chapters will be longer.**

 **Please review. It REALLY helps. it shows that you are enjoying my work and want to see more of it. Ask me questions through PMs or through the Review system and I will try my best to answer them. Any Ideas are welcome. send me one and I might use it in the story.**

 **Now On with the story.**

 **(Another Five months later)**

Asperion strode towards the heavily barricaded double doors that blocked the way into the building that he and his Deatheaters were trying to storm. For the past month Asperion and a selected few were assigned a mission: find and kill the remaining Order members.

The first members that were killed was the rest of the Weasley family which were taken out rather quickly much to the delight of the Dark Lord. Next were the Bones, Longbottoms, and many more families were eliminated. Now, only a few members remained alive. Currently, he and his Deatheaters were attacking McGonagall the leader of the Order after Dumbledore died.

They had been blasting away at those doors for over five minutes without making a scratch, yet he, Asperion had yet to lift his wand. "He's coming!" a voice yelled from inside "Brace the doors, for this is the true test! Let's hope McGonagall's handiwork holds up for all our sakes." Apparently there were more members inside than he thought. Was it possible that they had found the HQ of the Order?

Asperion lifted his wand and cast one blasting curse at the doors. It hit with a resounding bang and large spider web cracks littered the doors. "Sh*t! the doors aren't going to hold!" another voice proclaimed. Asperion sent one more curse at the doors which simply turned into scrap metal as it fell on the floor inside of the building.

Asperion strode through the hole in the wall batting away spells and curses with his wand. He then sent a dark cutting curse into the room, cutting members in two fountaining blood, guts, and matter all over the room.

"Please, have mercy!" the last man in the room all but screamed at him. Asperion simply killed him with Aveda Kadavera. He then turned to his left and made eye contact with his target. As quick as a flash she sent a stunner at him which he simply batted aside. He sent his own curse at her "Izsaukt Skeleto!" There was a spray of blood as her whole skeleton shot out of her skin, leaving a still screaming boneless pile. Then all was silent. Asperion strode casually up the stairs, occasionally sending the killing curse there, a dismemberment curse there, or Crusio there. Any unlucky soul he came across lost their lives either by his hand or by the hands of his Deatheaters. Finished with all of the rebels he casually walked out of the hole he had made and disappeared with a gust of wind.

He appeared suddenly in the middle of the Dark Lord's meeting room. With a slight tilt of his head Asperion Gave his report. "Father, all the Order fighters including its leader are dead by my hand."

"Good." Was the response before Voldemort dismissed him. Asperion strode out of the room back straight and head held high as he returned to his room in which his love awaited him still in her preserved state. Now that he was strong enough will he try bringing her back, back to him.

He sat there on the floor in the lotus position and began to chant in a low voice "Drumere Havarda Querista Vordo." This he repeated for three whole days never moving, not once did he move until he heard a voice coming from the bed. No, not a voice a scream of pain and loss, which would have been normally music to his ears. But this sound made what was left of his heart wince with pain. He looked up to see Hermione staring at him with fright and pain.

"Relax Hermione, you are in safe hands, rest, all will be explained when you wake up." And with that Hermione fell asleep for the first time of her second life. Asperion sat up and moved to the door or at least tried to before his legs gave out on him. Pins and needles shot through his legs, having fallen asleep themselves over a day ago. He knelt there for five minutes while his legs woke up. Then he cautiously stood up again. Nothing happened so he moved to the door and opened it.

A Deatheater stood half-asleep just outside. The moment Asperion opened the door the Deatheater stiffened and looked at the him." My Lord?" he asked. "Go fetch Bellatrix, tell her this is not a request, well what are you waiting for MOVE!" the Deatheater jumped and all but flew down the hall towards the meeting room. Another five minutes passed before the Deatheater returned with his mother in toe.

"What is the problem my Lord?" she asked. "Get in here. This is not for prying eyes and ears." He answered coldly looking at the now shaking Deatheater behind her. Silently Bellatrix moved into the room, and once she saw what was on the bed understood immediately why he had called for her. "Is she…?" she asked once the door was slammed shut. "Yes," He cut her off "I need you to be here when she wakes up, nurture her back to perfect or near perfect health. Do not let her leave this room until I deem it prudent. Answer all her questions except who I was, she has to find that out for herself. Report back to me tomorrow afternoon on how she is doing. Understood?"

"Yes." She answered simply before turning her attention to her charge. Asperion left the room and went to his father's study and entered without knocking. He sat down in a plush chair and waited. The moment Voldemort entered the room he stated "It is done, ask later, I need something to eat and drink I haven't eaten for three days." He turned and left the room heading towards the dining hall.

After stuffing himself full of food and drink he returned to the study where his father was waiting for an explanation. "The task I set myself is complete, Hermione lives once again. I am now a Necromancer, the only Necromancer now that I think of it."

"Congratulations," Voldemort said "Now we have to figure out how to use your new powers against the Order and the ministry. Where is Bella?"

"She is watching over Hermione as I am not accustomed to female anatomy and behavior, not yet anyways. If you need her she will be reporting in around lunch tomorrow."

"Ok, good to know. Rest you look like you need it."

"Bella and Hermione are in my room."

"then use the guest one until they are no longer in there." Asperion nodded and left the room. When Asperion woke up it was nearly noon the next day. _"I have an hour until Bella reports in. what to do? Hmm…?"_ he thought before getting dressed in his black robes, while he was fastening his cape he looked in the mirror. He looked nothing like his old self apart from the act that his hair was still black and his nose looked the same. _"That will help Hermione figure me out I bet"_ His red and black eyes stared back at him with a knowing look before he looked away and left to eat his really late breakfast. At twelve sharp Bella met him in his own personal study where he was looking over his notes he had written before he fell asleep last night.

"My Lord, she is at near perfect health just as you ordered. I have something to add if I may?" Asperion nodded curtly and she continued "She is asking to see you, my lord, I left her saying I will see if I can get him to see you, what do I tell her?" "You will tell her nothing, I will go there personally. I believe Father was looking for you a while ago, I think its personal." He said before walking down the hall and knocked on the door to his room.

 **(Review Please)**


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry guys. I have been so fucking busy with life and all that I didn't have the time to post anything for too long! this ends now! I will post as often is a can. From here on out I will not censore out any language because it is so much faster to type out the word than to find the damn * button. enjoy

A Slightly shaky voice answered and he entered. There on the bed was Hermione a look of concentration on her face as she studied his face. "Who are you?" she asked. "That is for you to find out, after all it was you who said you forgave me. Now what do you want I was working on something important. If all you wanted to do was look at me, then you will have to wait until later." He said with a barely visible smirk on his lips. When she didn't answer he turned to the door but stopped abruptly as he heard her call his name, his old name. "Not even ten minutes and you found me out already. Admittedly, I gave you a rather huge hint."

"What happened to you? And where am I?" She asked. Asperion smirked just a little when he said "You're in my father's manor Hermione." "But your father is dead Harry, you know that." "No he isn't dead, he's very much alive. And to answer your first question, let's just say some rather old glamors came off. Now I show my true self. I look even more terrifying than my father now. And he still scares people with his very name, now that I am thinking of it so does mine now."

Hermione stopped and thought things over in her head and her jaw dropped. "Voldemort is your father!" "Yep!" he answered with more than a little glee. "Come let me show you around." He paused then added "Thou you might need this first for the time being." He then put a disillusionment charm on her. "Harry that is some seriously high level magic you just did."

He laughed coldly at her then answered "I've learned a lot the past year Hermione, more than you know now I bet. I'll give you fair warning, I'm not the same person you knew anymore. I've change quite a lot." "That doesn't matter right now, because I will stick by your side no matter what happens or happened to you."

"You wouldn't say that if you had known what I have done now to gain the power to restore you."

"What did you do?" When he didn't answer, she yelled at him "Tell me!" then in a quieter voice "I can handle it."

"I became a monster, the monster of the stories mothers tells their children, the monster that no one wants to meet, a monster who would kill first rather than ask questions. My name is the most feared now, even my father's name isn't as feared as mine, and you know his pretty well." He finished with a small almost undetectable smile on his face.

Hermione's face morphed into a mixture of fear and sadness. "Your father is Voldemort, isn't it?" "Yes, he is my father, I cannot change that even if I wanted to, which I don't. I am proud of being his son. On another note if you want to stroll around the grounds you will go by the name of Miadra Gormia, it is ancient speak for shadowed one. I will teach you to be like me. You will do it the easy way. If not I will not be afraid of going the hard way."

"What is the hard way?" she asked with fear clear in her voice. "That is the way I kill you over and over again until you learn to be like me. I would prefer going the easy way, less painful for the both of us. So Miadra are you willing to learn or do I have to take steps?" he said this with a growl in his voice and a almost feral grin on his face.

Hermione/Miadra paled even farther looking more like a ghost by the second. "I will learn" she squeaked in a tiny voice. "Good, let's begin with the alterations, we can't have going around looking like a granger now can we Miadra?" "No we cannot" she relied uncertainly.

 **(five hours later)**

Miadra's appearance changed drastically, her normally blond hair was now a dark black much like Asperion's, her body frame changed from slightly pudgy to thin and curved in all the right places, and her eyes are now a dark void black much like Snape's tunnel like eyes. She stood tall and was no longer pale, yet she still had a look of apprehension on her face. "Wipe that look off your face, the family line of Gormia were strong and proud not weak and afraid, as long as you follow my instructions you have nothing to fear here." Asperion said with a shark toothed smile on his face. "Now off to Diagon Alley to show off my handy work." And with that they disappeared without a sound.


End file.
